One Shopping Trip
by vampiregirl26
Summary: Alice takes Rosalie and Bella shopping to get away from their stressful college lives. Meanwhile, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper go to the mall for the same reason. When the power goes out, what happens to them? All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I know I shouldn't be starting something new, but with all my stories being sad I needed to write something that was happy and funny. It's all human, and will probably be short and sweet. It's not one of those stories where only Bella and Edward find love, but a few others. I'm going to put a few songs on each chapter, because the only way I can write is with music. So sit back, relax, and get ready to laugh.**

_The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne _

_Clumsy by Fergie_

_London Bridge by Fergie_

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Stephenie Meyer is not me.**

**Bella POV**

Alice was forcing me into yet another shopping trip. Sometimes it was good to get away from college, even if it did mean going on a shopping trip. It was very stormy when we left, but we expected it considering our college was in Washington.

Rosalie was coming along with us this time. I had no idea why she would want to. She chose to come with us. I was forced into it. Who knew one short pixie-girl could be so strong?

So here I was, running into the mall in the rain with my two best friends. We were all laughing though, forgetting about the stress of college. When we entered the mall I knew that there was no escape for me.

We had all promised each other that we weren't going to be serious today unless it was absolutely called for. I was glad my sarcasm hadn't been wasted in dull, rainy Washington.

I let them drag me into Charlotte Russe and Forever21, but I put my foot down on the store they tried to drag me in next.

"No. I am not, for any reason, going in there," I said, planting myself to the ground. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes and each grabbed one of my hands, pulling on me. I leaned back against their hands, facing the other way, trying to make my escape.

"You can't make me!" I yelled like a big five year old. When I vow not to be serious, I take it seriously. Rosalie and Alice were laughing so hard that they let go of my hands. I fell flat on my face, which made them laugh harder.

"Fine," I huffed, stomping into the hated store. You have probably already figured out what store it was. Victoria's Secret. Oh, someone save me from this torture.

I refused to look at anything other than the floor. Alice threw some clothes at me and shoved me into a dressing room when I wasn't paying attention. I glanced at the clothes in my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that they were just pajamas. I pulled off my clothes and slid them on. They were silky midnight blue pajamas. I actually liked them. I pulled them off and slid back into my original clothes.

"I like them, Alice," I said. She nodded, trying desperately to act serious. She was obviously failing. She grabbed the pajamas from me and went to pay for them.

"No, you don't! I'm going to pay for them," I said.

"No, you won't, Bella. I don't mind paying for you," she said as she slid the credit car through the slot. Now there was no way I could pay for it.

We started walking out of the store when the lights went out. This was going to get interesting.

"We need everyone to go to the food court!" We heard mall staff yelling all over the mall. We walked to the food court as best we could, trying very hard not to run into each other. We finally managed to get there with only a few bruises. We all felt for chairs their weren't people in, and each sunk into one. Just one little problem. My chair had a person in it.

I jumped up and pulled out my cell phone. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier? I could use my cell phone as a light, as long as I set it so that the backlight was always on. I flipped it open and pointed it at the person's face. And I just about passed out.

I had sat on a man who was about my age and amazingly beautiful. I would say hot, but beautfiul just described him better. He had pure green eyes, something extremely rare. His hair was bronze and in a disarray, and he was smiling crookedly at me.

"Sorry," I said, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"That's fine," he said, still mine. I was about to stick my hand out to introduce myself when someone bumped into me, knocking me off balance. Normal people would have been fine, but I started falling to the floor. Before I could so much as put my arms out in front of me, another pair of arms wrapped around me. Now that was a surprise. I looked up at the face of the person who caught me. Oh, great. It's the guy whose lap I just sat on.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen, and you are?" He said, righting me and standing up.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella," I said.

**Alice POV**

We had dragged Bella from store to store. I had to say that I had the most fun trying to get her into Victoria's Secret. We all needed that laugh. College was stressful.

We were walking out of the store when the lights went out. Bella would probably end up falling over everything. We walked to the food court, trying desperately not to run into anything. We did anyway.

I picked my way carefully through chairs and tables. I managed to find one that was empty and sat down. I pulled out my cell phone to use it as a light. Directly in front of me was Bella, who had just sat in somebody's lap. It was a guy. Bella pulled out her cell phone, and from the look on her face the guy was hot. She was lucky.

I looked over to my right, taking in the people around me. There was an incredible guy on my right. I moved my chair closer. Since the lights were out we would probably have to stay in, and this was a great oppurtunity to get to know somebody.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon. Since we're probably going to stay here awhile, do you want to chat?" I asked, holding up my cell phone.

"Sure. I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said with an adorable southern drawl. Somebody was going to have to keep me from squealing.

**Rosalie POV**

I was thoroughly enjoying myself. We were walking out of Victoria's Secret when the lights went out. Oh, great. People all over the mall were yelling for us to get to the food court. We started walking there. Every once in awhile one of us would cry out because we bumped into something.

We finally managed to get there, maneuvering around the chairs. I was just about to sit down when a humongous thing hit me. I started falling when something caught me. It was the same person.

"I'm sorry. I'm Emmett, what's your name?" He asked. I sat down in the chair and he sat down in the one next to me, and I pulled out my cell phone.

"I'm Rosalie, and it's fine. I go to Washington U. Do you go there?" I asked. He looked like he was about my age.

"Yes, I do. I can't believe I've never seen you there. You seem quite noticable, in a good way," he said. I looked ahead of me to see Alice flirting with a guy, and Bella flirting in front of her.

I couldn't believe it. We were stuck in the mall with a bunch of extremely hot guys. All I could think was... Help!

**AN- So, what'd you think? I'm not going to be working on this a lot, only when I want to write something happy or I have writer's block. Review and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So ya'll seem to like this! I'll take your advice and slow it down, and while I was thinking about it I got an awesome idea. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do a sequel, and will probably do a threequel. I already have a title picked out for my sequel. And that's all I have to tell you! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

_You and Me by Plain White T's (Emmett POV)_

_Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls (Edward POV)_

_Dance Inside by All-American Rejects (Jasper POV)_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is not me. Twilight is not mean. Sadly, that means I don't own Edward.**

**Edward POV**

We were sitting in the food court, trying to forget about college. So we started up a mindless conversation.

"How about we each say who the prettiest girl is in each of our classes?" Emmett proposed. Jasper and I agreed.

"Eddie's first!" Emmett sang, earning a glare from me.

"Well, there's this girl in my physics class who's pretty," I said. They scoffed at me.

"Listen, I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I get back think of something a man would say, okay?" Emmett said, still laughing.

"I'm going to go grab some fries," Jasper muttered. They had been gone for two minutes when the lights flickered, then went off. I guessed that the storm had gotten pretty bad.

I couldn't see anything. People around me were pulling out cell phones, but I had completely forgotten to bring mine. Great timing.

I could faintly see people walking around in front of me, and I heard them bumping into things and crying out. Then one got really close to me. I was about to say something when they sat down on me. I felt hair practically in my face, so I knew it was a girl.

She jumped up and pulled out her cell phone. Now I could see her face. She was beautiful, much more so than the girl in my physics class. She looked kind of shocked to see me, and I couldn't help but wonder why. I just smiled crookedly up at her.

"Sorry," she muttered, her voice barely audible.

"That's fine," I said, still smiling.

Then, somebody bumped into her. She must have been very clumsy, because she started falling. I jumped up and caught her. She looked up at me, surprised. She must have been expecting the floor.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen, and you are?" I said, knowing it would be best to start up a conversation.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella," she said. Then the employees started talking.

"We were informed right before the lights went out that there is a flood out there, and that no one is allowed to leave the building until the lights come back on and we are told so. As you can see, we have more than enough supplies to make it through a few days, if needed. It just depends on how bad the flood gets. It would be best if you all stayed here, because we don't want you getting hurt where there aren't any people around," somebody, manager said. Suddenly being stuck here didn't seem so bad.

**Jasper POV**

I was on my way back to the table when the lights went out. I carefully made my way over to a chair, trying very hard not to spill my food on anybody. I ended up just finding a trash can and throwing it out because there were only two left.

I sunk into a chair, knowing that it wasn't the table I was at before but I didn't really care. I watched as a small shape sat down in the seat next to mine. I pulled out my cell phone momentarily, looking in front of me. There was Edward and he was helping a girl up. By the looks of it he was flirting.

Then I heard a chair being moved closer, and from the direction it was coming from it was the person who had just sat there, and because of her shape I guessed she was a girl. I snapped my phone shut, not wanting to leave it open.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon. Since we're probably going to stay here for a while, do you want to chat?" I heard a high-pitched voice say. I turned my head in that direction and looked at the girl. She was beautiful. She looked pixie-like, with hair that was dark and blended into the darkness.

"Sure. I'm Jasper Whitlock," I said. I could see her smiling. I pulled my phone back out, wanting to be able to see the person I was talking to properly. I heard somebody telling us that there was a flood outside and that they wanted us to stay here. Fine by me.

**Emmett POV**

I was walking back from the bathroom and was almost over to the chairs when the lights went out. That wasn't good. I could see shapes moving in front of me, and I was going to have to try not to run into any of them.

I was closer to the back, from what I could see, than I was sitting before, but I really didn't care because I just wanted to sit down. I turned right and walked a little faster. Than I knocked into something, a person who looked like they were smaller than me. Instinctively I reached out my arms and caught them. Now I could see their face a little better.

"I'm sorry. I'm Emmett, what's your name?" I said politely. She sat down in a chair and I sat down in the empty one next to her. She pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm Rosalie, and it's fine. I go to Washington U, do you?" She asked, facing me. I could see her face pretty well now, and she was extremely hot. She had long blond hair, and was pale. She had dark blue eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't ever seen her on campus.

"Yes, I do. I can't believe I've never seen you there. You seem quite noticeable, in a good way," I said. She smiled and looked in front of her. Her eyes widened a bit, and it made me curious.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked back at me, still smiling.

"My two friends are sitting in front of us, and they're doing some major flirting," she said. I laughed at that. I pulled out my own cell phone and looked in front of us. Jasper and Edward were sitting there, both trying to impress some girls, Rosalie's friends.

"That's Edward and Jasper. I came here with them. It's kind of funny, they're hardly ever interested in anybody," I said. She laughed.

A guy started talking about a flood and having to stay here until given further notice. I wasn't really paying any attention. I was trying to figure out what I could say and not make myself look stupid. Now that was a challenge.

**AN- At the end, I wasn't implying that Emmett was stupid, just that he doesn't want to say something to make Rosalie thinks he's dumb. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I have a new poll up, and it's very important that it'll get enough votes. Please please please go check it out! REVIEW BEFORE YOU DO THAT!!**

_When You Look Me in the Eyes by The Jonas Brothers (Bella POV)_

_Shy Boy by Jordin Sparks (Alice POV)_

_Bullseye by Aly & Aj (Rosalie POV)_

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Stephenie Meyer is not me. I'm vampiregirl26 and I own a bag of Sour Patch Kids.**

**Bella POV**

"So where are you from?" I asked after the manager stopped talking.

"Chicago, Illinois. You?" He said. I nodded.

"Forks, Washington and Phoenix, Arizona. I kind of switched off living in those two places. What's your favorite color?" I asked. I guess I was just playing twenty questions.

"Brown. You?" He asked, smiling.

"Emerald," I blurted out. Up till now it had been purple. What was wrong with me? "Do you go to Washington University?"

"Yes, do you?" He answered.

"Yep. What are you majoring in?" I asked. I knew I was going to have to start a real conversation soon.

"I want to be a musician. Pianist, to be exact. What about you?" He said.

"I want to be a biologist. So what was your childhood like?" I answered.

"My parents were great, and I had plenty of friends at school. The two guys I came with today, Emmett and Jasper, have been my friends since first grade. Really, that was about it. What about yours?" He said, looking me in the eyes.

"I lived in Phoenix until I was seventeen, and I had no friends there. I was like an outcast. I still don't know why. Then my Mom, Renee, got remarried to a baseball player who traveled a lot. I knew I was holding her back, so I told her I wanted to go to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad, Charlie. I hate the rain, and I hated Forks. I only did it for Renee. I thought that it was going to be just like Phoenix, where I was basically ignored. Instead, I made friends with Alice and Rosalie instantly. They came here with me today, too. We all go to Washington University together. I room with Alice. What's your favorite kind of music?" I said, feeling embarrassed that I said way more than he did.

"Classical. Debussy, in particular. Have you heard any of his music before?" He replied.

"Yes, I have. It's my favorite classical music. I love Clair De Lune," I answered.

"It's his best. Can I ask some questions now?" He said.

"Well, you already did, but you can ask more," I joked.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked immediately. I blushed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Did you love him?" What was that? I barely knew him, and I was going to tell him-

"Yes," I said, breaking off my thoughts. I had looked up at those bright green eyes, and he dazzled me into it.

The relationship I was talking about, my only relationship, hadn't ended well. It had been horrible. He told me he loved me, that he always would, and that he would always be around. Two months after he said that he started avoiding me. He wouldn't answer my phone calls, and his father eventually started saying that he didn't want to see me, not that he wasn't there. It went on like that for a month, and then I got a text message from him. It simply said, We're over. And that was that. I hadn't seen him, he hadn't seen me, and I was heartbroken. But it didn't matter now.

As if reading my mind, he asked,"It didn't end well, did it?"

"Nope. Can you ask some other questions, please?" I asked. I didn't want to remember him, it didn't do any good.

"Sure. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you?" He asked, keeping the topic light.

"Hm. I'm not sure. It would have to be sunny and dry. Do you know?" I asked.

"No," he said. I hadn't been this comfortable talking to someone since I had met Alice and Rosalie. It was a strange feeling... I liked it.

**Alice POV**

I was sitting there, talking to Jasper, when a boy walked up to me. I turned my phone toward him and said,"Yes?"

Great. It was that boy, Mike. I was surprised that he even had the nerve to come over here. I was sure that Tyler and Eric were somewhere nearby, watching, and laughing the whole time.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said, glancing over at Jasper.

"I'm doing fine. Now that you got what you wanted, could you please leave?" I answered, trying to be nice. I knew that I failed.

"Uh, yeah," he said before scurrying away. Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he came over here," he said when he got his breath back.

"Me neither. I'm surprised that he didn't go over to Bella. He practically stalks her at school. Does he bother you too?" I said.

"Yeah. He tries to act like Edward, Emmett, and I. It gets annoying," he answered.

"Hey, three more years and we won't have to see him anymore," I said.

"For you. I only have two more years of college. Edward has three years left. Emmett has two years left too," he answered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Edward and Emmett? They're my best friends, we might as well be brothers. Edward's sitting in front of us. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that Emmett's sitting behind us," he replied.

"It's the same way with Bella, Rosalie, and I. Bella's sitting in front of us with Edward, and Rosalie's probably behind us," I said.

"You all have three years left?" He asked.

"No. Rosalie only has two. It feels like three because we saw her practically everyday of her first year. When the lights go on I'd like to meet Edward and Emmett," I said.

"I'll introduce you," he said, smiling. I loved that southern accent.

**Rosalie POV**

I laughed as he told me that his brothers didn't go out with anybody. From the looks of it, they were interested in Bella and Alice. Bella and Alice looked they were falling over them. Bella was doing it literally, too.

I turned back to Emmett after the manager stopped talking about the flood. I wanted the flood to end and the lights to go back on, but I also wanted to stay here and talk with Emmett. It just felt comfortable.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I wasn't about to throw myself over him if he had a girlfriend.

"No. I think they rubbed off on me," he replied. I laughed.

"So how many years of college do you have left?" I asked.

"Two. I'm glad, too. After that I can get a job, a real job, and no more studying or tests," he replied.

"Same here. I know what you mean. I'm just afraid that's it's going to be really hard out there. We'll be out on our own, in the real world. It's a scary thought, for me. There's no one there to protect us, no one to fix it when we screw up," I said.

"That's the only problem with graduating. I don't know about you, but I was always around my friends growing up, but now I'll be independent. Then again, I might not be. You might not be either. It depends on what happens in the next two years," he said.

That's when I knew it. This guy was something special. I had been interested in him from the start, but now I knew that he and I got along perfectly. It was like that missing puzzle piece. I'd had all the pieces of the puzzle, and he just might be it. I had to line everything up first.

**AN- I know it's moving pretty fast, but it's like I'm doing every chapter twice. I do it in the girls' POV, then the boys' POV. I'll just put the boys' thoughts in. I bet you can guess who Bella's boyfriend was. I'll explain in the next chapter, but I want to see if anybody knew first. It's really, really easy. PLEASE GO VOTE IN MY POLL!! AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I've had a lot of people saying this, so I'm going to explain. This is supposed to be short! I only expect this to be six or seven chapters. I am definitely doing a sequel, and another one after that, and those will be much much longer. I might finish in the next few days, but I really don't know.**

**And now you get to know who the mysterious boyfriend was. Sadly, only four people got it right. Great job, nefer93, MyBronzeAngel, blondega, and ShaJuLu! It was Jacob Black. I told you it was very very simple. In New Moon, Jacob avoids Bella when he becomes a werewolf. In my story, they were dating before he started transforming. Bella was friends with Alice and Rosalie, and they didn't go to the bonfire. Bella found out the story about werewolves at the bonfire in Twilight, and since she didn't go in this story she never heard it. So he didn't sneak in her window and give her hints because hints would have been useless. That also means there were vampires in the area, but she wasn't involved with them. There was another clumsy human girl who fell in love with an extremely hot vampire from the coven. Sigh...**

**Okay, so REVIEW!!**

_Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls (Edward POV I highly suggest you check it out, it is like the perfect Twilight song. Especially since Bella talks about being the heroine of the story.)_

_Just Friends by Jonas Brothers (Jasper POV)_

_Let Me Take You There by Plain White T's (Emmett POV)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

"So where are you from?" She asked after the manager stopped talking.

"Chicago, Illinois. You?" I replied. She nodded a little.

"Forks, Washington and Phoenix, Arizona. I kind of switched off living in those two places. What's your favorite color?" Oh. So her parents were divorced.

"Brown. You?" She was playing twenty questions with me.

"Emerald," she said, seeming surprised that she answered like that. "Do you go to Washington University?" She added.

"Yes, do you?" I answered.

"Yep. What are you majoring in?" She asked.

"I want to be a musician. Pianist, to be exact. What about you?" I said. We were starting to ask questions that were more personal.

"I want to be a biologist. So what was your childhood like?" She said.

"My parents were great, and I had plenty of friends at school. The two guys I came with today, Emmett and Jasper, have been my friends since first grade. Really, that was about it. What about yours?" I said. My childhood had been pretty good, until my parents died when I was sixteen and I had to live with Emmett's family, as it said in my parents' will.

"I lived in Phoenix until I was seventeen, and I had no friends there. I was like an outcast. I still don't know why. Then my Mom, Renee, got remarried to a baseball player who traveled a lot. I knew I was holding her back, so I told her I wanted to go to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad, Charlie. I hate the rain, and I hated Forks. I only did it for Renee. I thought it was going to be just like Phoenix, where I was basically ignored. Instead, I made friends with Alice and Rosalie instantly. They came here with me today, too. We all go to Washington University together. I room with Alice. What's your favorite kind of music?" She said quickly. She blushed when she was done, probably because she said more than I did. She may not have been very happy if she knew my whole story, though.

"Classical. Debussy, in particular. Have you heard any of his music before?" I said.

"Yes, I have. It's my favorite classical music. I love Clair De Lune," she said. It surprised me. Most people today hated classical music, usually because there were no drums or vocals.

"It's his best. Can I ask some questions now?" I responded. I had one question that I really wanted to know the answer to, and depending on the answer another question.

"Well you already did, but you can ask more," she joked. I started talking quickly.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes," she said. I nodded.

"Did you love him?" I asked. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to know. She looked shocked, and like she was about to say that she wasn't going to tell me.

"Yes," she said very softly. I barely heard her. For a minute it looked like she was lost in thought. I could tell by her expression that it hadn't ended well at all.

"It didn't end well, did it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. Can you ask some other questions, please?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. "If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Hm. I'm not sure. It would have to be sunny and dry. Do you know?" She answered.

"No," I said. I was really comfortable talking to her. I was beginning to think about asking her out. But there was something I wanted to tell her first.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," I said, getting her attention.

**Jasper POV**

Alice and I were in the middle of a conversation when he walked up. She turned her phone to him and said, "Yes?" It was obvious that she was annoyed.

Of course, it was Mike. He was annoying, but not worth the effort of telling him to back off.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said, looking over at me. I glared at him.

"I'm doing fine. Now that you got what you wanted, could you please leave?" Alice said. It sounded like she was trying to be polite, but it wasn't really working.

"Uh, yeah," he said before practically running away. Alice and I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he came over here," I said once I stopped laughing.

"I'm surprised that he didn't go over to Bella. He practically stalks her at school. Does he bother you too?" She said.

"Yeah, he tries to act like Emmett, Edward, and I. It gets annoying," I said.

"Hey, three more years and we won't have to see him any more."

"For you. I only have two more years of college. Edward has three years left. Emmett has two years left too," I said.

"Who are they?" She asked. I hadn't realized that I didn't tell her about them.

"Edward and Emmett? They're my best friends, we might as well be brothers. Edward's sitting in front of us. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that Emmett's sitting behind us," I said.

"It's the same way with Bella, Rosalie, and I. Bella's in front of us with Edward, and Rosalie's probably behind us," she said.

"You all have three years left?" I asked.

"No. Rosalie only has two. It feels like three because we saw her practically everyday of her first year. When the lights go on I'd like to meet Edward and Emmett," she explained.

"I'll introduce you," I said, grinning.

**Emmett POV**

When the manager stopped talking about the flood, Rosalie turned back to me. I just liked talking to her, and I didn't know why.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, looking at me.

"No. I think they rubbed off on me," I said. She laughed again.

"So how many years of college do you have left?" She asked.

"Two. I'm glad, too. After that I can get a job, a real job, and no more studying for tests," I said. I really didn't talk to anyone like this, other than Edward and Jasper.

"Same here. I know what you mean. I'm just afraid that's it's going to be really hard out there. We'll be out on our own, in the real world. It's a scary thought, for me. There's no one there to protect us, no one to fix it when we screw up," she said.

"That's the only problem with graduating. I don't know about you, but I was always with my friends growing up, but now I'll be independent. Then again, I might not be. You might not be either. It just depends on what happens in the next two years." I doubted that she would have to live alone for very long.

I was considering asking her to go on a date with me.

**AN- I know it was short, but I'll be updating soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Only three reviews? Tsk tsk. I might update this one or two more times today. I really want to finish it today or tomorrow. That way I can get to my other stories. And I can get started on the sequel! That one will be loooong. Probably. It should be. I'm going to put a part of Edward's POV from the last chapter, because I think I might have confused some of you. Here it is:**

_"My parents were great, and I had plenty of friends at school. The two guys I came with today, Emmett and Jasper, have been my friends since first grade. Really, that was about it. What about yours?" I said. My childhood had been pretty good, until my parents died when I was sixteen and I had to live with Emmett's family, as it said in my parents' will._

**Alrighty? Remember, Edward said he wanted to tell Bella about something before he actually asked her out. Now I can go on with the story!**

_Say It by Rihanna (Bella POV)_

_Bubbly by Colbie Caillat (Alice POV)_

_Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects (Rosalie POV)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't impersonate.**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I have something to tell you," Edward said, instantly grabbing my attention. What would he have to tell me when we had just met?

"What, Edward?" I asked, turning toward him more.

"Well, about my childhood, not everything I said was true," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I left out an important part of it. It was kind of a big part..." he trailed off.

"Please tell me. I told you all about mine," I pleaded.

"My parents died when I was sixteen. I was sent to live with Emmett's family," he said, looking down.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You know, my friend, Alice Brandon was adopted when she was little. Her parents were murdered when she was like five," I said. "She lived in Chicago before it happened. Then a couple in Forks adopted her."

"Oh. I have a question for you, and if you think that's it's weird please just tell me. Okay?" He said. My mind was racing, going through all the options of what he could ask me.

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you would-" he was cut off by the manager yelling again. Once he got our attention he started talking.

"I'm very sorry, but it doesn't look like anyone will be able to leave until morning. Again, I'm sorry. There's more than two feet of water outside and even if we could let you go we wouldn't be able to open the doors," he announced. Everyone moaned and groaned. I, on the other hand, was trying to figure out where my friends were so we could figure out what to do and where to sleep.

I started texting Alice, saying that we were going to need to find a place to sleep. I texted Rosalie the same thing. All I got was this:

**_Look bhind u_**

I turned around, and saw Alice sitting there, wiggling her fingers and smiling. Behind her I could see Rosalie walking up with a large guy. I put up one finger and turned back to Edward.

"My friends are sitting behind us," I said. "And I think your friends are too. We should go talk to them about sleeping arrangments." He nodded.

I got up and walked back to Alice, and I could feel him following me. Rosalie and the big guy had pulled up chairs and were talking with Alice and another guy. When I reached the group, they all looked up at me.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, Emmett," Rosalie said. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she had done some major flirting.

"Nice to meet you," I said, reaching out a hand.

"You too," he said, engulfing my hand in his.

"Jasper, Bella. Bella, Jasper," Alice said. I shook hands with him too.

"Alice, Rosalie, this is Edward. Edward, Rosalie, and Alice," I said, pointing at Rosalie and Alice when I said their names.

"Nice to meet you," he said to both of them.

"Nice to meet you too," they said in unison, then winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Edward, you wanted to ask me something, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me away. I felt a shock go through my hand. When I looked back all four of them were giving me thumbs-ups. I rolled eyes again, and blushed.

Once we were far enough away he stopped and turned back to face me.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked so suddenly that it scared me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Would you go out with me?" He repeated. I blinked, not thinking. What was there to think about?

"Yes," I replied. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Great," he said. "We should swap numbers."

He handed me his phone and I gave him mine. I quickly scrolled into Contacts and made a New Contact. I put in my dorm number and cell phone number, and my e-mail address. Then I gave him back his phone and he gave me mine.

As we walked back I reached for his hand. He took it. I wanted to feel that electric shock again. When we got back everyone was grinning at us like crazy. All I could do was laugh, and they laughed with me. Alice was about to say something when the manager made yet another announcement.

"This should be the last announcement. Since it's getting late we have blankets and pillows for everyone to use. Some of you may need to share, though. Please come up in a single-file line,"This should be the last announcement. Since it's getting late we have blankets and pillows for everyone to use. Some of you may need to share, though. Please come up in a single-file line,"This should be the last announcement. Since it's getting late we have blankets and pillows for everyone to use. Some of you may need to share, though. Please come up in a single-file line," he yelled. Before he was finished several people had ran up.

Emmett and Rosalie were the first people in our group in line, and Alice and Jasper were behind them. That left us at the very end of the line. We waited for about five minutes. When we got to the front we heard the manager talking to Emmett and Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, but we only have three blankets and there are two couples behind you. Would you mind sharing a blanket?" He asked. They nodded, and it was a bit too eager.

Edward and I were going to have to share a blanket. We wouldn't be able to use two chairs and the blanket, because it wouldn't be big enough. Which meant we'd have to share one chair or sleep on the floor. I wouldn't sleep on the floor. I had my limits. Which meant that we'd have to share a chair. And the only way I could think of doing that would be sitting on his lap. If I did it once I could do it again, I guess. I just kept fooling myself into that.

When we reached the chairs where the rest of the group we saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on Emmett and Jasper's laps, looking at me with their eyebrows raised. They were amused. I blushed scarlet.

Edward turned to me and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. He sat down, still looking at me. I stepped closer.

**Alice POV**

He kept grinning at me. I couldn't help what I said next. I really couldn't. Besides, if I didn't do it it might not have been done.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I blurted out. Then I gasped. He chuckled and looked right at me.

"Of course," he said. Don't hyperventilate, don't hyperventilate, I kept telling myself. Hyperventilating would definitely ruin any chance I had of going out with him.

"Um, we should give each other our numbers," I said, not understanding how I came up with that through the fog in my head. I held out my hand and he put his phone in it. I handed mine to him.

I quickly put in my dorm number and cell phone number, then my e-mail address. I handed him his phone, and he gave mine back. Then the manager started yelling.

"I'm very sorry, but it doesn't look like anyone will be able to leave until morning. Again, I'm sorry. There's more than two feet of water outside and even if we could let you go we wouldn't be able to open the doors." Everyone around us was complaining. I didn't hear any complaints from behind us or in front of us. Apparently I wasn't the only happy one.

Then Bella text messaged me. I flipped open my phone and read it. I quickly typed in my response and snapped it shut. I saw Bella turn around and look at me. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at her.

She held up one finger and turned back to Edward. While she was talking to them Rosalie walked up with someone who I assumed was Emmett. They pulled over two chairs and sat down. Rosalie introduced us.

"Emmett, this is Alice. Alice, Emmett," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. "Jasper, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, Jasper."

Rosalie only held out her hand to shake, and Jasper only took it.

"You too," he said. I considered making a comment that would probably embarrass Rose, but decided against it.

Bella and Edward walked up, and she started getting introduced.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, Emmett," Rosalie said.

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

"You too," he replied.

"Jasper, Bella. Bella, Jasper," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said again.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

"Alice, Rosalie, this is Edward. Edward, Rosalie, and Alice," she said, pointing to us when she said our names.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," we said in unison. Then we both gave Bella an exaggerated wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Edward, you wanted to ask me something, right?" She asked. The manager must have cut him off when he was about to ask her.

"Yeah, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked. She nodded and he grabbed his hand and pulled her away. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I all gave them thumbs-ups. When she looked back she rolled her eyes again.

Now they were too far away for us to hear. Emmett whispered something in Rosalie's ear, and she whispered,"Of course I will," just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled at her.

"Of course you will what?" I asked. I knew, but I had to ask.

"Oh, you know," she said.

"Yeah, I do. But Jasper might not, and it's rude to whisper in front of people and not tell them what you were talking about," I said, holding back my laughter. The look on her face was pretty funny.

"Emmett asked me out, I said yes. Just like Edward is doing with Bella right now, and like Jasper has probably already done with you," she said. I looked down when she mentioned Jasper asking me out.

"Did you ask her out, Jasper?" She asked him, and I looked up at her to glare.

"Uh, well, not exactly," he stuttered. She smiled.

"So you two don't have a date?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Well we do," I said.

"So you asked him out?" She asked, as if making sure.

"Do you need to analyze it?" I shot at her. She just kept smiling.

"Well, Emmett might not know, and it's rude not to tell the truth," she said.

"I knew saying that would come back and bite me in the-" I stopped talking when I saw Bella and Edward walking back toward us. She reached for his hand, and he took it. They were extremely cute.

When they got to us we all laughed.

I was about to mention how cute they were together when the manager made another announcement.

"This should be the last announcement," he yelled. "Since it's getting late we have pillows and blankets for everyone to use. Some of you may need to share, though. Please come up in a single-file line." Before he finished almost half the people in the food court had run up. They were mostly guys. I watched as some of their girlfriends walked up to their boyfriends with their hands on their hips. The guys looked like they were apologizing over and over again.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we stood in line. I hadn't realized until then how tired I was. I leaned against him a bit, and he put his arm around me. That woke me up pretty well. It was comfortable, and it felt good. I was just hoping that Bella wouldn't notice and wouldn't make fun of me for this later.

When Rosalie and Emmett got to the front we heard the manager say, "I'm sorry, but we only have three blankets left and there are two couples behind you. Would you mind sharing a blanket?" They nodded eagerly.

We got our blanket without a word and went back to our chairs. I knew what this meant. I just chose not to think anything of it. I was just going to be sitting on the lap of a hot guy with an adorable southern accent. That was all.

He sat down on the chair, and I slipped off my high-heeled shoes. I didn't need to be sticking my stiletto heel into his leg. I sat down on his lap slowly, and brought my knees up to my chest. I leaned against him and he put the blanket on us. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed and watched as Bella walked toward us looking like she was about to face death.

**Rosalie POV**

I took a look at the time on my phone. It read 10:30 P.M. It wasn't very late, but I was tired. I had been up since eight, and spent most of the day in heels. My feet were killing me.

"Stupid heels," I muttered under my breath. Emmett heard me and laughed.

"If they hurt so bad then why do you girls where them?" He asked, still laughing.

"Because they're cute. And for some odd reason, guys like them. Maybe it's because they've never worn them. Or that it makes it harder for us to run away," I said, making him laughing again.

"Why don't you take them off?" He asked. I had to admit, he did have a point. It was dark, no one could see me, and the floor wasn't very dirty.

"I guess I will," I said, reaching down and undoing the straps. I saw Emmett watching me and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I was just wondering how you can get your feet into those. There's just so many straps. I just can't figure out how you don't get your toes stuck." Now I laughed.

"Practice. Lots of practice," I said.

He opened his mouth when the manager started talking. We both looked up. I had just managed to get my feet out of the shoes.

"I'm very sorry, but it doesn't look like anyone will be able to leave until morning. Again, I'm sorry. There's more than two feet of water outside, and even if we could let you go, we wouldn't be able to open the doors," he shouted. We heard lots of people grumbling, but I was perfectly fine.

Bella texted me saying we needed to figure out sleeping arrangements. I knew she texted the same thing to Alice so I waited for Alice to reply.

Seconds later I saw Bella look back at us. I waved at her, and she put up one finger. She turned back to Edward, and Emmett and I started walking toward Alice and Jasper. I carried my shoes in one hand as we dragged chairs over. I put them under my chair so Alice wouldn't notice them.

"Emmett, this is Alice. Alice, Emmett," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Alice said.

"You too," he replied.

"Jasper, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, Jasper."

I only shook his hand.

Then Bella and Edward walked up.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, Emmett," I said, pointing to Emmett as I was talking.

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"You too," he said. His hand was so big that Bella's hand completely fit in it.

"Jasper, Bella. Bella, Jasper," Alice said.

"Nice to meet you," she said again.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, and that was the first time I noticed that he had a southern accent.

"Alice, Rosalie, this is Edward. Edward, Rosalie, and Alice," she said, pointing to each of us.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," Alice and I said together, then we both gave Bella an exaggerated wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Edward, you wanted to ask me something, right?" She asked. I could tell that she was nervous about what he wanted to ask her.

"Yeah, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked. She simply nodded her head, and he grabbed her hand and led her away. When she looked over he shoulder we all gave her a thumbs-up. She rolled her eyes again.

Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Will you go out with me?" I whispered back my answer while I could still process thoughts.

"Of course I will," I whispered back, and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course you will what?" Alice asked annoyingly.

"Oh, you know."

"Yeah, I do. But Jasper might not and it's rude to whisper in front of people and not tell them what you were talking about," she reminded me.

"Emmett asked me out, I said yes. Just like Edward is doing with Bella right now, and like Jasper has probably already done with you," I said. I noticed that she looked down when I mentioned her and Jasper.

"Did you ask her out, Jasper?" I asked, faking sweetness. Alice lifted her head and glared at me.

"Uh, well, not exactly," he stammered.

"So you two don't have a date?"

"Well we do," Alice said.

"So you asked him out?" I asked.

"Do you need to analyze it?" She snapped.

"Well, Emmett might not know, and it's rude to not tell the truth," I said, still smiling. I could hear Emmett laugh quietly.

"I knew saying that would come back to bite me in the-" she stopped talking and looked in the direction Edward and Bella walked off in. I followed her gaze and saw Edward and Bella walking toward us holding hands.

When they got there we all laughed. Alice was about to say something when the manager started talking again.

"This should be the last announcement. Since it's getting late we have pillows and blankets for everyone to use. Some of you may need to share, though. Please come up in a single-file line." I personally wouldn't mind sharing a blanket with Emmett. It would bother Bella to share a blanket, though.

Emmett and I were the first people in our little group to get in line. When we got to the front the manager said, "I'm sorry but we only have three blankets left and there are two couples behind you. Would you mind sharing a blanket?" We both nodded eagerly and he handed us a blanket.

We walked back to the chairs in silence. He sat down in the chair with my shoes under it and opened his arms jokingly. I giggled as I crawled into his lap. I curled into his chest and he put the blanket over us. I shivered, and he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed against them.

Alice walked up and took her stiletto heels off as Jasper sat down. Jasper looked over at Emmett and I and smiled at Emmett. Emmett smiled back. Alice quickly got on his lap.

Then Bella came walking behind Edward, looking more nervous than I had ever seen her.

**AN- Wow. I didn't expect this chapter to be that long. I've updated a lot and this chapter is really long. Like over-three-thousand-words-and-the-longest-chapter-I've-ever-written long. I might update again before going to bed. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I updated the story not very long ago, so I don't have anything to say about reviews. I'm sorry, but it took me like four hours to write the last chapter and I can't rewrite it in the boys' point of view without it taking me too long. Besides, you probably don't want to hear it all over again. I'll just give you the gist of they were thinking.**

**Edward was glad that Bella said yes. He had been worried the whole time that he was taking it too fast and that he'd screw things up. She surprised him. Then when he realized that Bella was going to have to sleep on his lap he got nervous again, for obvious reasons.**

**Jasper was extremely surprised when Alice asked him out. He thought that was better than him having to ask her out. To him, it shows she has confidence, which almost every guy likes in a girl. He was perfectly fine with Alice sleeping on his lap.**

**Emmett could tell that he and Rosalie just... fit. He knew when she started complaining about her heels, talking about how it made it harder for girls to run away. He likes a girl with a sense of humor, and Rosalie obviously has that. He was more eager than Jasper and Edward about having her sleep on his lap.**

**There you go. The boys' thoughts in a nutshell. Oh and I got that part about heels making it harder for a girl to run away from She's the Man. See? Movies can be educational and useful. I'm going to do this chapter in the girls' pov. I'll probably put the boys' pov of THIS CHAPTER after the girls' pov. Okay? Now when you're done reading click that little button we all know and love, the review button.**

_Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood (the first Bella POV) _

_Complicated by Avril Lavigne (the first Alice POV) _

_These Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne (both Rosalie POV's) _

_Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Edward POV) _

_The Reason by Hoobastank (Emmett POV) _

_Miracle by Paramore (second Bella POV) _

_Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My,) by Taylor Swift (second Alice POV) _

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Sadly, that means I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella POV **

I focused on walking over to him rather then what I had to do once I got there. Soon I was standing in front of him, as close as I could get.

This shouldn't be a big deal. He might end up being my boyfriend. Maybe something more than that. The more I thought like that the better I felt about it. So without another thought I crawled on to his lap and cuddled into his chest. I could hear and feel him laugh quietly as he put the blanket over us. Then he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed against them.

I shivered, and his grip tightened on me a bit.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," I whispered before falling asleep.

Rosalie POV

I watched as Bella crawled into Edward's lap. As soon as she sat down and cuddled him she just looked right. They both looked happier. I wondered if that's how Emmett and I looked together.

I muttered a soft, "Awww." I heard Emmett laugh quietly beneath me. I looked over at Alice to see her cooing over them too. Jasper laughed just like Emmett did. I looked back at them and saw that Bella was asleep. Edward had his arms wrapped around her, just like Jasper and Emmett did with Alice and I.

I leaned over Emmett's arm a bit so I could whisper something to Alice.

"They're so cute!" I whispered quietly. Jasper and Emmett heard us, and were laughing but Edward didn't.

"I know! I was going to tell them but the manager cut me off," Alice whispered back. She whisper-squealed before she started talking. I whisper-squealed with her. Emmett and Jasper were now shaking with laughter, but much harder.

"Good night," I said, still quiet. Then I got back in my original position.

"Good night," Alice whispered back. I could hear her mutter to Jasper.

"What's so funny? Don't you think they're cute?" Jasper laughed even harder, somehow managing to stay quiet.

"Good night, Emmett," I said quietly. I didn't hear him reply before falling asleep.

**Alice POV**

I looked over at Edward and Bella after Rosalie fell asleep. Bella deserved a good boyfriend, like Edward. She'd been crushed after Jacob. We had a lot of sleepovers to get her mind off of it. She always said the same thing in her sleep. She'd just keep whimpering, "No sun...dark...no sun." It was so sad. She wasn't really depressed, just upset. Only for two weeks. That's only how long she showed it. Then she refused to talk about him.

Sometimes, when I stayed up later than her, I still heard her say it. I hated that Jacob did that, especially the way he did.

I wanted to same something to Edward. He needed to understand that if he was really going to be serious with her, he would need to be careful. If he wasn't he'd have me to deal with.

"Jasper, I need to talk to Edward about something," I whispered, looking up at him. He nodded and let go of me. I got up slowly and tip-toed over to Edward. He looked at me as I kneeled by his chair.

"Yes?" He asked, being polite.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you about Bella, and I should tell you now before you accidentally do anything stupid," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Did you ask her if she ever had a boyfriend? Or if she ever loved anybody?" I asked him.

"Yes. I asked her both. Why?" He said, confused.

"Well, that's important. The guy was a jerk. Not always, but he turned into one. They'd been going out for about three months when he broke up with her. He ignored her for a month. His dad started telling her that he didn't want to talk to her, not even that he couldn't. She knew something was wrong. Then one day he sends her a text saying that it's over. She didn't see him, he didn't see her. When he started avoiding her it tore her apart. When he broke up with her he only left little pieces. He also left her with nightmares. She's always talked in her sleep, and I've heard her say, "No sun... dark... no sun," because the scumbag left. She still says it sometimes.

"I'm telling you this because I won't see it happen to her again. So before you go out with her, think about it. If you're going to be like that, then don't even go on a first date. Don't stand her up, just cancel. Do you understand?" I explained. He looked angry. Very, very angry.

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't ever do anything even remotely like that," he said. And I believed him. If it made him angry to think about it, he probably wouldn't do it himself.

"I believe you. Just please don't be that guy," I said.

"No, I won't be. Although I would like to tell that guy what I think," he said. I laughed lightly.

"Good," I said. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied. I tip-toed back to Jasper and snuggled back into his lap.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I had to tell him about an idiot who broke Bella's heart, and that I wouldn't let anybody do the same," I said.

"Oh. Nice to know," he said. I laughed.

"Yup. Good night," I said.

"Good night," he said. Then I was asleep.

**Edward POV **

I couldn't believe it. Why would someone do that to Bella? I mean, I knew it ended badly, but not that badly.

"What was Alice talking to you about?" Emmett asked.

"This scumbag. Bella loved him, and he ignored her for a month. Then he broke up with her over text. It broke her heart. She had nightmares after, and Alice said that she still does sometimes. And that she wouldn't let anybody do it again. I know I won't," I said.

"Wow. I know that some guys are bad, but I don't think I know many people who would do something like that. I know I wouldn't," Jasper said.

"I wouldn't either," Emmett said.

"What were Alice and Rosalie whispering about before?" I asked. They laughed.

"They were talking about how cute you and Bella are. I can tell you like her," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I do. I can tell you like Rosalie," I replied. "Same with you, Jasper."

Then Bella started shifting like she was having a nightmare. But she didn't say what Alice said.

"Don't leave... not again... what... NO!" She yelled the last part, and woke up. A few people looked at us, but I didn't pay any attention. Bella was crying into my chest.

**Emmett POV **

I saw Alice go over and talk to Edward for a few minutes. He looked angry. Then she got back up and walked over to Jasper. She whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. Edward still looked angry.

After Alice fell asleep I asked, "What was Alice talking to you about?"

"This scumbag. Bella loved him, and he ignored her for a month. Then he broke up with her over text. It broke her heart. She had nightmares after, and Alice said that she still does sometimes. And that she wouldn't let anybody do it again. I know I won't," he said. Anyone would have been able to tell that he really cared about her.

"Wow. I know that some guys are bad, but I don't think I know many people who would do something like that. I know I wouldn't," Jasper said.

"I wouldn't either," I added.

"What were Alice and Rosalie talking about before?" He asked. Jasper and I laughed, remembering.

"They were talking about how cute you and Bella are. I can tell you like her," I explained.

"Yeah, I do. I can tell you like Rosalie. Same with you, Jasper."

Then I noticed that Bella was starting to toss and turn, like she was in a nightmare. I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Don't leave... not again... what... NO!" She yelled and woke up. Rosalie jumped when Bella yelled, and fell off my lap. She hit her hand on her heels. Alice woke up and looked around.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I helped her up.

"What happened?" She asked, squeezing her hand. I pointed to Bella and Edward.

Bella was crying into Edward's chest.

**Rosalie POV**

I fell into a pleasant dream.

I was sitting on a red couch- that was very soft, I might add- by a window. I had a hot cup of cocoa and was watching the snow fall outside. Then I realized I wasn't sitting alone. Emmett was with me. I smiled and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me even closer.

He tilted my chin up, and brought his face down. Yes, he kissed me. And I kissed back. I pulled away smiling. Then came a surprise I wasn't expecting.

Two little girls, both with blond hair and blue eyes came running up to me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Zach pulled Denise's hair!" The taller one said. I turned to the little one and gave her a hug.

Then I yelled, "Zach!" A little boy, not much taller than the girls came running. He had curly black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes Mommy?" He asked.

"Did you pull Denise's hair?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"You need to apologize to her," I said. He turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Denise," Zach said.

"That's okay," Denise said.

"Go play!" I said. They ran off laughing.

Then someone yelled, "NO!" and I jumped about a foot in the air. Suddenly I was back in the mall, and I had just hit the floor. And my hand. I hate heels.

"Dammit," I muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" Emmett said as he helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked as I held my hand tightly. He pointed and I turned around.

Edward was holding Bella, who was gripping him and crying into his chest.

**Alice POV**

Blackness changed to a completely different sitting. I was sitting on a wooden porch swing in a long modernized skirt. My hair was longer and pulled up into a bun. When I looked around me all I saw was country. So I was out in the country.

I looked to my left. Jasper was sitting next to me, looking better than ever. He smiled at me, then pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered, looking at his eyes. I couldn't see anything but love in them.

Then a teenage girl, probably thirteen or fourteen walked out on the porch.

"Mom, Dad, dinner's ready," she said. She was short, a bit shorter than me, and had long black hair that was pulled into a bun like mine. She had hazel eyes.

"Thank you, Sarah," Jasper said, standing up and taking my hand.

We walked inside, and I was amazed.

The room we were in was the front room, which had an amazing glass chandelier right above our heads. There was a wooden spiral staircase, and some black couches to my right. I was about to look around at the rest of the room, when I heard someone yell, "NO!" I was pulled from my dream and back into the dark mall.

I looked around, trying to figure out what happened. Then I laid eyes on Bella.

She was crying, gripping on Edward.

**Bella POV**

I saw a big church. Why was I in a church? I looked down at myself and saw why.

I was wearing a wedding dress. It was beautiful. It had spaghetti straps and a skirt like a ball gown. The top part had a design embroidered on it.

And I could see the altar. Edward was standing by it, looking at me with a crooked smile. I smiled too, and started walking. As I got closer and closer, Edward's smile faded. Then he was frowning. I took a step closer, and he turned and started walking away.

"Don't leave!" I yelled. He kept going like he didn't hear anything.

Then somebody else walked up to the altar, and I couldn't see their face. All I knew was that they were tall and that they were Native American. When he turned around, I gasped.

"Not again," I whispered to myself.

Jacob was smiling. It seemed friendly. I walked back a few steps. His smile went from friendly to evil. Then his whole body started shaking. He bent over, and he was shaking harder.

"What's going on?" I asked, running up to him. Before I could get there he changed into something else. I didn't know what it was. But it didn't like me.

It jumped at me, and dragged it's claw across my face. Then it changed back to Jacob.

He kneeled down to me, looking right at my bloody face.

"I never did love you," he said, in a voice so evil I couldn't stand it.

"NO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I woke up, crying and shaking. I grasped onto Edward, crying into his chest. He rubbed circles on my back, saying it was okay. Then I felt more hands patting my back, telling me it was okay. I gradually stopped crying and sat up.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked. I described the nightmare. Not the wedding part, but the part with Jacob. I would tell Alice and Rosalie the wedding part of it when we were alone.

"It was just a dream," Alice said, and she gave me a hug.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," I replied.

"Good night," Rosalie said.

"Night."

**AN- Another long chapter. This one only took me two hours! Please review and I'll update again later today!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Oh my gosh, I just realized that this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I knew, but I'm kind of realizing that I'll probably finish it today. If you review!**

**Oh! I'm not going to be repeating chapters in the other gender's POV. I'll just put them in the same chapter or not use them. It's easier for me and more interesting to read. Again, review!**

_Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna_

_Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale_

_Night Drive by All-American Rejects_

_**Songs work for all POVs**_

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

This time, there weren't any dreams. Just black. Somehow, this was worse than the nightmare. I just didn't wake up screaming.

When I did wake up, it wasn't pitch black. The mall was lighter, like the sun was filtering in from the outside. I looked up, and saw that Edward was just waking up.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," he said. "So it stopped raining?"

"I guess. I'm going to go ask the manager about it. I'll be right back," I said, standing up and walking toward the front of the food court.

The manager was talking to somebody in front of a restaurant. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around. I was surprised that he could still manage to be polite.

"I noticed that it's light out, so the rain must've stopped. Are we free to go home?" I asked. He sighed.

"Unfortunately, you aren't yet. The water is still over a foot deep, and we can't open the doors. You should be able to go in a couple hours," he said.

"Okay. Thanks," I said, then walked back to Edward. Alice and Rosalie had just woken up, and they were talking to Emmett and Jasper.

"We can't leave yet," I said, sitting down in a chair.

"Too bad. I wasn't too excited about getting back to the university, though," Emmett said. Everyone agreed.

I took out my phone and checked the time. It was 9:30 A.M. At least it was Saturday.

Then my stomach growled, loud enough for Alice and Rosalie to hear. We all laughed. Then the manager started speaking.

"Listen up, everyone! The storm has stopped, and the flooding is going down faster than we thought. You should all be able to leave in about an hour," he yelled. There were whoops and hollers all over the food court. I looked down in my lap. Then I looked back up at Edward.

"When do you want to have that date?" I asked out loud. Everyone already knew that he asked me out anyway.

"Do you have anything going on tomorrow?" He asked.

"No."

"I know a really good Italian restaurant we can go to. I can get reservations, if you want," he offered.

"Sounds great to me. What time?" I asked.

"How about 6:30?"

"Perfect. I'll show you the way to my dorm when we get back on campus. Would you mind picking up?" I said. My car wasn't very, well, nice. I loved it all the same, but it wasn't a first date kind of car.

"It'd be my pleasure," he said.

**Rosalie POV**

I woke up and looked around. It was bright outside, which must mean the storm was over. I looked up at Emmett who was smiling as usual. I looked up and saw Bella walking back toward us.

"We can't leave yet," she said. She didn't look the least bit sad about it. None of us did.

"Too bad. I wasn't too excited about getting back to the university, though," Emmett said. We all muttered something in agreement. Then Bella's stomach growled. We all laughed since it was so loud.

"Listen up, everyone!" The manager yelled over everyone talking. "The storm has stopped, and the flooding is going down faster than we thought. You should be able to leave in about an hour." We all remained silent as the people around us cheered. I heard Bella and Edward talk about arranging their date. Then I looked back up at Emmett.

"What about our date?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Pike Place Market tomorrow. It's supposed to be nice out. What do you say?" He said.

"Sounds great to me. Hold on, I have to ask Alice something."

"Alice!" I hissed, leaning over the edge of the chair.

"What?" She said, glaring at me.

"Do you think we should all just walk back to our dorms together? It would be a lot easier," I said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Sounds great. Do whatever you want!" She said before turning back to Jasper. I should've remembered that she wasn't exactly a morning person.

"I think we're all going to walk back to our dorms together, so you'll know the way. Do you want to pick me up?" I said, turning back to Emmett.

"Yeah," he said.

**Alice POV**

When I woke up, I jumped. I kind of forgot that I was sleeping on Jasper. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Oh, that's fine. It was amusing," he said.

Right then Bella walked up and announced that we couldn't leave yet. I smiled. The manager announced the same thing, saying we would be able to leave an hour later.

"So what do you want to do for our date?" Jasper asked.

"How about a movie tomorrow?" I asked.

"Fine with me." I was about to say something else when Rosalie hissed my name.

"What?" I asked, glaring.

"Do you think we should all just walk back to our dorms together? It would be a lot easier."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Sounds great. Do whatever you want!" I said before turning away.

"I'll pick you up. Say 6:30?" He asked.

"That's great," I said, smiling.

**Bella POV, One Hour Later**

We were all going out to the parking lot. I was surprised at the sight.

Cars were scattered everywhere. They weren't in their correct places, but right in front of the door, and one got carried over to the sidewalk.

We had taken Rosalie's BMW, and we had to search the parking lot for it. When we did find it, we weren't too happy.

It looked like it had scraped against a pole, then backed into it. The back of it was crumpled, and all the tires were slashed. We had lost our way home. Rosalie was devastated.

"My car!" She yelled when we found it. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had helped us look for it since they had seen theirs when they walked out. We all stood back as Rosalie ran over to it. Alice and I had learned one lesson: If something happened to Rosalie's car, get out of her way, and stay out. Edward and Jasper seemed to understand when we wouldn't go talk to her. Emmett didn't.

"You can ride home with us," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her away from the car gently. Bad move.

She turned around, slowly, and the look on her face was scary.

"Okay," she said calmly. It sounded more like the calm before the storm. "Just one question. Do you have a BMW you can spare? Because if you don't, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET AROUND?" She yelled. There was the storm.

"Rosalie," Emmett started cautiously, slowly, "I think this can get fixed. You know, just a new trunk, tires, and interior."

"Whatever," Rosalie muttered, slipping into silence. We walked back to the silver Volvo that they had taken. Before we got in Edward turned around.

"Two people are going to have to sit together. It's not going to be me, because I'm driving. Bella, want to sit in front?" I nodded. "Jasper, Alice, do you mind sharing a seat?" They shook their heads. We didn't think it was a good idea for Rosalie and Emmett to share.

I went around and sat in the passenger seat, and Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie got settled in the back. I listened carefully to what was going on.

**Rosalie POV**

My car. My perfect, shiny, car. I had to call a tow truck to take it to a junkyard. I had enough money to buy a decent car, but not enough to get everything that was wrong with it fixed. Well, decent by most people, but it would be below my standards.

It would definitely not be a BMW. I wouldn't be able to afford one of those. I knew my parents wouldn't be willing to buy me another one, so I'd have to get a pretty cheap one.

But I shouldn't have lashed out at Emmett. It wasn't his fault, I was just angry. I turned to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was just angry. I won't be able to get that car fixed, and I'll have to buy a new one that won't be as good."

"It's fine. I would be just as angry if my Jeep was destroyed," he said.

"So we're still on for that date?" I asked.

"Of course. We were never off," he said. I nodded. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence.

We parked in the parking lot and walked on campus. It was horrible.

There were big oak trees that had fallen down everywhere. They were blocking the doors to the history building. It looked like classes were going to be cancelled on Monday if they couldn't get it all fixed in time.

We started toward our dorm. Mine was right across from Alice and Bella's, so we stuck together. Before I knew it Emmett and I were standing in front of my dorm.

"So you'll be here around noon tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," he said, then walked away. I watched as the three guys walked away.

Then I walked in my dorm, just as Bella and Alice did. We were all in a daze.

**Edward POV**

"I can't believe it. There is a girl who likes cars as much as you do," I said to Emmett teasingly.

"I'm all for it," he replied. "What are you doing with Bella?"

"I'm going to my favorite Italian restaurant. La Bella Italia," I said. "What about you?

"I'm going to Pike Place Market. I don't think the storm hit them as hard."

"What about you, Jasper?" I asked.

"We're going to the movies, and we might do something after," he said.

"You know, we're lucky. We met three great girls that we all have something in common with," Emmett said.

"Yeah, we are," I said.

**AN- Alright, I'll put up an epilogue a little later, and maybe the first chapter of the sequel. I know La Bella Italia is in Port Angeles, but just pretend that there are two of them. Okay? Please review!**


	8. Epilogue READ AN

**AN- Sniff sniff, tear tear. This is the last chapter! It's the epilogue, really. THERE IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! It will be posted either today or tomorrow. Hopefully today. It's still going to be humorous, and there's going to be a time skip. I've never done a sequel before, so if it sucks feel free to tell me! Just explain why, please. Okay, so review, because this is the last chance you get!**

**I'm just going to put some songs that fit this chapter and the whole story.**

_Dare You to Move by Switchfoot_

_Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie_

_Bottle It Up by Sara Barielles_

_Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

After Edward and Jasper left, Alice and I walked into our dorm in a daze. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, and Alice collapsed onto her bed. An hour later I walked out of the bathroom wearing sweats. Alice was still laying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Hello? Alice?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked and sat up. Then she stood up on the bed. I raised an eyebrow at her. She motioned for me to get up there with her. I did. Then she started jumping up and down screaming. I started doing the same, laughing the whole time. Rosalie ran into the room looking worried. Then she saw what we were doing and joined us.

Eventually we all fell on the bed laughing.

"We have to promise each other that we will tell each other everything that happens on our dates," Alice said.

"Of course!" Rosalie and I said.

"Especially any first kisses," she added. She and I looked at Rosalie.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll be the first one to kiss your guy," Alice said matter of factly.

"I will not!" She said.

"Okay," Alice said, unconvinced.

"You will be, Alice," Rosalie said.

"No, I won't," she said with a smile. "I'm beginning to think Bella will be."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We can tell by the way you and Edward look at each other, Bella," Alice explained.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

We spent the rest of the day talking about random things. We decided that Rosalie was going to sleepover since Alice had to get her ready. They wanted to start at eight.

"Guys, that's four hours before he gets here. Isn't that a bit much?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, it takes me an hour to shower, an hour to figure out what I'm going to wear, and two hours for hair and make-up," she said. Now I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're going to Pike Place, not a fashion show! Wear jeans and a tee. Guys like it better when you're casual, I think," I said. She looked like she was actually considering it.

"Well, he did ask me why I bothered with heels. Maybe I will just be casual," she said. My jaw dropped.

"So now we can get up at 9:00?" I asked. She nodded. Alice looked like she was in deep thought.

"Bella, you're going to a restaurant called La Bella Italia, right?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Would you please wear a dress? It's casual, I promise. I'll let you wear flats," she said. I guess it couldn't hurt...

"Sure. But you have to promise to go light on the hair and make-up. Okay?" I said.

"Fine," she said, pouting.

I laughed and checked the time. It was ten o'clock, earlier than when I usually went to bed. But I didn't want to be tired tomorrow, so I was going to go to sleep.

"I think we should go to bed. We don't want to be tired tomorrow. Can I tell you one last thing before we go to bed?" I asked. They nodded, looking confused.

"I didn't tell you my whole dream. Just the scary part. The bad half. The other part was wonderful. Absolutely beautiful. I dreamt that I was getting married. To Edward. The dress was beautiful, the church was beautiful, and Edward was beautiful. So I started walking down the aisle. Edward was smiling the whole time, and so was I. Then the bad part happened," I said. Their eyes were wide.

"Bella, I think your sub-conscious was trying to tell you that you love Edward," Alice said. Then she started talking about her dream. After she was done Rosalie described hers.

"Weird. We all dreamed about the guys we met. Maybe we like them more than we thought," I said. They nodded in agreement. "We should go to sleep," I added. I turned out the light and said, "Good night."

"Night," they said.

The next morning we woke up at nine to the alarm clock ringing.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie yelled as she ran for the bathroom, leaving Alice and I laughing.

I sat there for an hour as Alice narrowed down Rosalie's casual outfits to ten choices. Rosalie finally got out of the shower and started looking at the clothes.

"No. No. No. No... Yes! This one's perfect!" She said. She was holding up dark skinny jeans and a red tee shirt with red flats. At least it was casual.

She walked back into the bathroom and put on the outfit. Then she walked back out, and sat down in the chair in front of Alice's vanity. Alice practically skipped over and started on Rosalie's hair.

I sat down in a chair by her as Alice worked on her hair. Surprisingly, it only took like twenty minutes. Then she started on the make-up which took half an hour. I checked the clock, seeing how much time we had left. It was 11:20, so we still had forty minutes left.

"What time do you think you'll be back?" I asked Rosalie.

"It depends how well things go," she said smiling. She looked beautiful. For some reason, I wasn't jealous at all.

"Date quiz!" Alice exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice..." Rosalie groaned.

"Name all the rules of your first date," Alice said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Rule 1: Be myself. Rule 2: If he wants to pay, let him pay. It makes him feel like "less of a man" if he doesn't. And most importantly, Rule 3: Wait until he leans in to kiss you until you lean in," she stated, put air quotes around "less of a man".

"Good. What's the one exception to Rule 3?" Alice asked.

"If he's standing in front of my door and doesn't look like he's sure if I want him to kiss me," she said. Alice clapped her hands.

"I've taught you well! Now as much as I would love to have you wait here, he's going to be picking you up from your room. Good luck!" She said, pushing Rosalie out the door.

The Date Quiz was made up when I had my first date with Jacob. It was too young for us, but it was tradition.

**Rosalie POV**

I went back into my room, so nervous that I thought I might burst. I checked the clock when I got in. I still had half an hour. Maybe he would be early. I took my phone out of my purse and started texting Alice. I just said random things to pass the time away.

I did that for forty minutes, and he still hadn't shown up. I called Alice.

"Alice, he isn't here yet. What if he doesn't show up at all?" I asked, feeling horrible.

"He'll show. Maybe he had to do something, or there was an emergency," she said.

"If there was an emergency he would have called me," I said.

"Then maybe he's busy. Just don't freak. It's only ten minutes," she said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and I snapped my phone shut without another word.

I got up and half-ran to the door. When I got there Emmett was standing there, looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I had something I really needed to do," he said.

"It's okay. Let's go," I said.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, I'll guide you there," he said. I closed them and held out a hand. He grabbed it and started pulling me to the elevator. Soon we were at the parking lot, and I was standing there with my eyes closed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay. Open!" He said. I opened my eyes and screamed.

"Emmett! How? When? What? Thank you!" I yelled, jumping up and down. Then I did something that completely and totally broke a dating rule. But that's what rules were meant for, right? To be broken.

I turned away from the present and to Emmett. I was standing so close I was touching him. I stood on my tip-toes and pulled his head down to mine. And I kissed him. I kissed him hard. And he kissed back.

I'm not talking about a peck, but a full-out kiss. It felt like some kind of electric charge, or like a gravitational pull. I didn't want to pull away. But when I did, we were both panting and smiling.

"Wow," he said.

"Oh wow," I said.

He had gotten me a BMW. A BMW that was exactly like my old one.

"That's why I was late. You can drive," he said, tossing me the keys and still smiling.

"I'm going to pay you back," I said.

"No you won't," he said.

"But it's expensive. I'd feel horrible if I didn't," I said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"I had the money. And I wanted to buy it for you. So please don't feel bad," he said, grabbing my right hand.

"Okay," I said.

I started the car, loving the smooth sound of the engine. I smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," he said.

We drove to Pike Place in silence. Every once in awhile Emmett would bring my hand up and kiss it, giving me shivers.

It didn't take us very long to get there. When we got there Emmett paid for parking, and we started walking around.

I had only been here a couple times, and only to go to one specific place. This time I walked hand-in-hand with Emmett, stopping every once in awhile to look at jewelry or a stand that Emmett thought was cool. We laughed a lot, and whenever a guy looked at me Emmett pulled me close, glaring at the guy until he backed off. It was very comical.

After about two hours of looking around my stomach growled. We'd gotten there at about 1:00, so it was 3:00. I hadn't eaten at all, and I'd been up for six hours.

"Emmett, do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "What do you want?"

"A hot dog sounds really good," I said, laughing.

"Awesome. Let's look for a place," he said, and we started walking back closer to where we started. We finally found a hotdog stand, and we each ordered one with ketchup and mustard. Then we walked over and sat on a bench.

"Do you want to hear a funny story?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.  
"We were in line for our high school graduation in our yellow robes. We had to walk up these stairs to get on stage. Stairs and Bella don't mix. So she stepped on the first one and tripped over air. She knocked over the person in front of her, and we all fell like dominoes. The person that was farthest up on stage bumped into the microphone, making it fall on the principal. The principal always had really bad balance and fell right on Mike Newton's lap," I said, laughing at the end. He laughed with me.

"The jerk deserved it," he said.

"True, true. He doesn't leave us alone. Does he bother you?" I asked.

"Yeah. He tries to act like us. What does he do to you?" He answered.

"He mainly hits on us. He uses those stupid pick up lines. We tell him to go away and once he does we laugh," I explained.

"He really is as stupid as he looks. I didn't think that was possible," he said.

"They say that nothing is impossible," I said.

"Oh really? Have you ever tried beating hard on Guitar Hero III? Pretty close to impossible," he joked.

The rest of the date we joked around. We didn't even realize that we had been sitting on that bench for hours until it started getting dark.

"Maybe we should be heading home," I said, standing up.

"Yeah," he said, reaching out for my hand. Naturally, I took it and pulled in a little closer. I was freezing. I hadn't thought that I'd be out until it was dark.

I shivered, and he must have noticed because he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. I'm not cold," he said. His jacket was big enough to wrap around me completely, so I held it there with one hand. I held onto his hand with my other one.

As we slowly walked back to the car, I started thinking. The first thing that jumped at my mind was, he's a great guy. I knew that was right. So, so right.

**Bella POV**

Rosalie had left for her date three hours ago. Leaving me alone with a very nervous Alice.

It was odd, she didn't seem nervous before. She seem very calm and collected- but I should've learned that things aren't always what they seem.

She fussed over me after she had finished getting ready herself, saying that I needed to look perfect. I rolled my eyes and wished her luck with that.

She instructed me to sit on the bed and disappeared into the closet for God knows how long. When she came out she was holding a simple black dress with black flats. That was it.

"It took you that long to find that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Do you want me to go back in there and find something else for you?" She countered.

"Okay, okay, that's fine," I said.

"That's what I thought. Now go put these on," she said, handing the outfit to me and pushing me into the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom five minutes later, dreading what was coming next. Alice pulled me into the chair in front of her vanity, and I just sat there. For two hours. Two very, very, very long hours.

When we were both ready there was only twenty minutes until Edward and Jasper came to pick us up. So we sat down on my bed and gave each other the Date Quiz.

"Since one of us always breaks one of the rules, who do you think will do it this time?" I asked. She smirked.

"All of us," she answered.

"Probably," I said. "Do you think Rosalie broke one of them yet?"

"Definitely. Emmett called me to tell me that he got Rosalie a surprise and that he was going to be late. Guess what the surprise was," she said.

"Uh... a bracelet? Earrings? A necklace? What was it?" I guessed.

"A car. A red BMW that was exactly like her old one."

"What?!" Was my response.

"Yeah. I know," she said.

"Wow."

I checked the time again. I had gotten in the habit of doing that every five minutes.

"Let me guess. There's fifteen minutes left until they get here?" Alice joked.

"You're just as excited as I am. But why are you more nervous? You're going to be sitting in a dark theater the whole. Not that I'm not nervous, you're just a lot... more," I questioned.

"I don't know," she said. Her answer was shortly followed by someone knocking on the door. It was good to know that they were early.

Alice jumped up and ran to answer it with me walking behind her. When we answered the door, I was met by those bight green eyes.

**Alice POV**

I ran over to answer the door, hoping that running would help get some of the anxiety out. I opened the door to see Jasper looking very nice. Not that I had seen him any other way.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, breaking me out of my trance. I nodded, grabbing my purse. I looked over and saw Bella doing the same. As we walked down the hall, I couldn't help smiling to myself.

Jasper led me out to his car, a black Mercedes. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

"For you," he said with a fake British accent.

"Why, thank you," I said, using the same accent.

"My pleasure, miss," he said before closing the door. I watched as he walked around to the driver's seat and stepped inside. Soon we were speeding away from campus, and I was left alone with my thoughts for a few minutes.

"What do you want to see?" Jasper asked, breaking through my daze.

"I don't really know. What about you?" I said.

"I was thinking about that new scary movie, if that's okay with you," he said.

"Sounds great," I replied, keeping my voice at it's regular pitch. I hated scary movies. When I saw Dead Silence for the first time I was afraid of puppets for months. And screaming. Even though the ending was horrible.

"Cool," he said, obviously not noticing anything.

We got there quickly, and there wasn't much of a line. We got our tickets and went inside, glad to get away from the cold. An old man in a shiny blue vest directed us to the theater, and we headed in that direction. We sat in the middle, where we had the best view. Which was just great for me.

The movie was just about to start when we walked in. By the time we sat down the opening credits came up. I was sitting back in my seat, hoping that I really wouldn't make a fool of myself.

I was able to make it through the first hour of the movie without being able to be scared at all. I was holding hands with Jasper, hoping my palms weren't sweaty.

That was when the guy with the chainsaw came out and attacked a girl in the shower. All you saw was a shadow and blood splattering everywhere. And an earsplitting scream.

It was enough to make me jump and hide my face behind Jasper's shoulder. He moved so that his arm was around me and I was comfortable.

After a few minutes of silence I looked up. Not a good idea. The guy was doing another surprise attack. I buried my face back into Jasper's shoulder, trying to muffle the bloodcurdling scream. That was basically how the rest of the movie was.

As we walked out of the theater and back to his car Jasper said, "That movie was terrible. Why didn't you tell me you didn't like scary movies?"

"Because you wanted to see one. And I didn't know that there would be so much blood," I responded.

"Have you seen any before?" He asked.

"Yeah. Only one, though. It was Dead Silence. But I was able to watch that one. I was just afraid of puppets and screaming for months after I saw it. And the ending was horrible," I said.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He asked.

"Sure. How about Chinese?" I questioned.

"Sounds good to me," he said, starting the car and driving away. We slipped into another silence.

When we got there we were seated quickly.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress asked, only looking at Jasper. Her dress was very short, and she was smaller than me. Her voice was thick with a Chinese accent. I cleared my throat.

"I'd like a water, please," I said, my voice coming out harder than I intended. She noticed.

"Okay. What about you, sir?" She asked, turning back to Jasper.

"I'll have water too, please," he said. She suddenly turned back to sweet.

"Of course. I'll be back later to get your orders," she said before walking away.

"Well I'm going to have some spit in my food today," I mumbled.

"Then I'll just leave a small tip," he said. "She was very rude."

"Rude and something else," I muttered under my breath. Jasper heard me.

"Are you jealous?" He joked.

"Ha ha. No. I just like looking at a person's face when I'm ordering," I answered.

"Okay," he said, unconvinced.

The waitress returned with our water, and said, "Have you decided what you wanted yet?"

"Yes. I'd like orange chicken with chow mein, please," I said, forcing her to face me.

"And you, sir?" She asked without a word to me.

"Same thing, please," he said, not looking at her, but at me. This frustated her.

"Alright. I'll be back with your food shortly," she said before walking away.

"Uh oh. Now you're going to get spit in your food too," I teased.

"Oh well. Smaller tip for her," he said. I laughed.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked suddenly.

"Blue. Why?" He asked.

"I'm just asking random questions. Where did you grow up?" I asked.

"Chicago, what about you?" He asked.

"Chicago until I was five, then Forks," I answered.

"Why'd you leave Chicago?" He asked. I looked down at the table, tracing the patterns in the wood with my finger.

"My parents were murdered when I was five. They split my sister and I up. I haven't talked to her since," I said quietly. I didn't like talking about my parents. It had been fourteen years and I still missed them.

"I'm so sorry," he said, putting his hand on my own. I looked up at his eyes, and I could tell that he was sorry. Then the look changed to something else. Slowly I leaned forward, like there was some sort of gravitational pull. He leaned forward too, until our noses were touching.

And we kissed. It was soft and sweet, better than any soft and sweet kisses I had ever had before.

We were interrupted, unfortunately.

"Ahem," I heard the high-pitched voice of the waitress say. I pulled away and glared at her.

"I'm sorry," I said, not bothering with being polite.

"That's fine," she shot back. She set our plates down, bending more than necessary. She was right in Jasper's face. The look on his face was very funny. Then she added, "I'll be back with your check in a little bit," and swiftly walked away. I made sure she was still in earshot when I started laughing. Jasper's face looked horrified.

"Gross," was all he said before digging into his orange chicken. We both ate quickly, wanting to get away from the waitress.

We had been long done when she came back with the check and asked, "This is it, unless you want dessert. _Do_ you want dessert?" The way she said it sounded more like, "How much weight do you want to gain?" I stood up slowly. No one would imply anything like that with me.

"No. I have to leave some leftovers for you," I spat in her face. Then I turned back to Jasper, sweetly smiled, and said, "I have to go to the ladies' room. Be right back." He was smiling, holding back laughter. The stunned look on the girl's face was hilarious.

I came back from the bathroom quickly, to see Jasper waiting at the table, laughing. When I walked up he said, "I paid for the food. Let's go."

"How much of a tip did you give her?" I asked.

"Twenty cents," he said. I laughed as we walked out the door hand-in-hand.

**Bella POV**

The whole ride to the restaurant was a blur. We sat silently, and we were both happy with it.

It didn't take very long to get there, and we were seated immediately when we did. When we sat down at the table the waitress gave us some menus and walked away, giving me a dirty look.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He asked me in a quiet voice, smooth as honey.

"No," I said, blushing scarlet.

"You do," he said, sending chills down my spine.

"Thank you," I said, my blush growing deeper.

"Oh, my pleasure," he said, dazzling me. Then the waitress came back, smiling at Edward.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked, managing to face both of us.

"Water, please," I said, looking up at her.

"Same for me," Edward said, looking right at me. I blushed again.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat yet?" She asked, sounding bored.

"I'd like spaghetti and meatballs," I said, even though I hadn't even looked at the menu. This was an Italian restaurant, so they had to have spaghetti.

"Fettuccine Alfredo, please," Edward said.

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute," she said before walking away.

"Can I pick up that game of twenty questions?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, sitting back against the booth.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked.

"She's the Man," I replied.

"Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf," I said.

"Hobby?" He asked.

"Reading. Can I ask some questions now?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"What's your favorite hobby?" I started.

"Playing the piano," he replied easily. An idea sprang into my mind, and I had to put it to action.

"Favorite actress?"

"Jessica Alba," he said without a pause. That wasn't the idea, but it was funny any way.

"Biggest fear?"

"I hate needles," he admitted.

"Same here. Are you a good kisser?" I asked, cracking a smile. He smiled too.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try to find out," he suggested.

"I would love to," I said, leaning forward. He leaned forward too, until our lips met.

If I thought being around him felt good, this was nothing compared to that. This felt amazing. It was soft, gentle, and simply perfect.

We pulled away smiling. The waitress had just walked up, seeing us kissing. This put her in a really bad mood.

"Here's your water and food. I'll bring the check by later," she said before abruptly walking away.

"That's the way to treat people that are paying you," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I hope she enjoys spending her fifty cents," he said.

"You know she looked familiar," I said, trying to figure out where I recognized that face. Then I gasped. "Lauren! Lauren Mallory. Wow. No wonder she's in a bad mood."

He gagged on his water. "Lauren? She's rude, like Mike Newton."

"Don't remind me," I said.

"He bothers you too?" He asked.

"All the time," I responded.

"I could make him stop, if you want," he offered. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I said.

The rest of dinner we talked randomly and ate slowly. When we finally left it was 8:30, and we had a fifteen minute drive home.

As we drove we talked randomly again. When we got back he walked me to my dorm, where we kissed again. Somehow, it was even better than the first time. And longer. We pulled apart panting, looking at each other's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said. I watched him walk away down the hall before going back inside.

Then a thought occurred to me.

My three best friends and I had found love in a shopping mall. All it took was one shopping trip. Who would've known?

**AN: Oh my gosh that took me forever to write. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to be posting the sequel soon, so keep an eye out for it. Please review, because this is the last chance you get!**


End file.
